Reunion
by raposarealm
Summary: It's been five years since the members of the Mekakushi Dan lost their "snakes", and broke up to live their separate lives. But a twist in fate brings them together for one final reunion, for the sake of a desperate population, and for the discovery of just how much they need each other.


_**Author's Note: **__Let's write a story! Whee! I haven't written anything for this site in so long, it's a miracle I'm even here. SO, here's my attempt at a multichapter fanfic. Please try to enjoy my random ramblings that probably make no sense, and I'll try to pin the characters' personalities down correctly. If you notice any mistakes in anything, especially the aforementioned, please, PLEASE tell me. (In other words, I suck at writing. T^T) Let me be clear here: this is a PROLOGUE, and it is based loosely off of the events in Summertime Record. The rest of the story will take place in the future. _

**Prologue - Summer Days Termination**

A small breeze drifted through the small park. It was ever so slightly chilly, a bleak foreshadow of the season's oncoming end. It rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees, and through the hair and clothes of the park's various attendants. Small children playing on the playset, various parents watching said children, and some assorted older kids that were gathered in small groups throughout the area. It pushed through them the remaining glee of the summertime.

Among these wistful people stood out a single group of various, odd characters. They appeared varies in age, were oddly sporting heavy-looking hoodies and jackets, which made them look more like a small organization than a group of friends. However, arguably the oddest feature of this band of figures was the look on their faces - a look of sadness, and in some cases, tears, that stood out substantially in the joy filled crowd.

"Well." One of the gang spoke up, a somewhat masculine looking girl with bright green hair. She looked around at the rest of the disheartened gang. "I guess this is goodbye."

"But, I don't want to leave everyone! It's been so fun being together!" Another figure had responded, this time a boy with poofy blonde hair. He looked over at the girl who had just spoken, giving what looked like a pleading look.

Someone else stepped up to the blonde, a taller green clad male. He patted the blonde's shoulder reassuringly. "We have to go our separate ways someday," the green male stated.

"Somewhere in a person's life, there's a line between childhood and adulthood." This time, it was a long-haired brunette wearing a bright red scarf that was completely unfit for the weather. "I guess this is where that line stands. I know that not all of you are considered 'adults' yet, but some of us are, and someday the rest of you will be."

"We have separate lives to live." The green haired girl spoke again.

"But that's not fair!" The blonde yelled at the green haired girl again.

"Life's not fair, Kano. You of all people should know that well."

"But.. Why do we have to leave everyone? We were all drawn together in the first place!"

Another figure stepped up, a boy with light brown hair. He stood substantially lower than the blonde he spoke to. "We only came together because of our eyes. Now that they're gone, we don't have any similarity that holds us together anymore."

The gang of figures looked at each other hesitantly, not wanting to be the first to leave. _But leave they must_, they knew.

A soft voice broke through the heavy silence. "Well, then." The figures turned to look at the speaker, a tall male with light brown hair. "I.. I guess I'll take my leave." He turned away from the saddened faces, and started walking off.

Following in the boy's stead, the other figures started to head off. Among the mumbled 'goodbyes' and 'see you later' farewell statements, the figures turned and left the field one by one. Soon, the field was inhabited by a single figure.

The blonde watched the silhouettes of his friends as they disappeared into the lingering summer haze. He continued to stand there, even long after the last familiar figure had vanished. He cried to the ground, trembling.

_Why did they have to leave..?_


End file.
